Pride, Power, the Preferred
by Gaara'sFanGirl.Sasuke'sWife
Summary: Thalia has pride and power and is preferred over others. Leo is broken and shoved behind those who are greater. SAD ONE-SHOTSSSS! R&R to tell me what couple the next sad oneshot will be about


**I love Thalia/Leo, but there relationship is just hopeless, he is the love sick puppy**

**and she is the abusive owner. Pride, Power, the Preferred. **

**There is Pride, the one that can make you fall**

**there is Power, which makes all others small**

**There is the Preferred, the ones with Pride, the One with Power**

**the Preferred will make all others cower-Sophie Rene**

"_Stop Following me!" she hissed. He stepped back in shock, she had never minded him before. _

"_But-." she started._

"_No Leo! Stop fantasizing over what could be instead of what actually is! You may love me unconditionally, but I don't love you! I am a hunter for crying out loud." he felt his eyes sting at her harsh words and started to back away, faster and faster until he fell on his back, he didn't care if he had looked stupid at that moment, so he got up and ran back to the place in the rock. Festus's head laid on the table and he sat beside it, his head in his hands and tears flowing down his cheeks. I am not loved._

He walked. Step, after step, pace after pace, tear after tear. nothing no longer mattered. Sure he had been friend zoned many times and was used to being put away in the dark basement of peoples heart, in the way back where he couldn't be found, but when she told him no, it was different. He remembered the time when she had placed a hand on his shoulder and had smiled weakly, her face had been cut and her skin bruised, and she told him _I believe you can do it_ he had felt happiness and didn't feel like he was the side kick, they depended on him this time. Not Jason or Piper, or Annabeth or Percy. That time was when he felt like he actually meant something.

Now everything was horrible. It was like he was just a savior to people, he did great things and he was a good person, but she didn't think anymore of him than just a hero.

She knew she shouldn't have said it, but she did. She knew that it hurt him, she still did it. She knew that, even before she had said it. She was guilty as charged. He felt that he could be hers and she was afraid he would abandon her, like...like Luke. They were both cheeky and flirtatious, dark, depressed at times, happy and daring, there faces different and there souls separate. Luke's soul was an empty pit, waiting to be filled with power. Leo had a soul of happiness and wanted nothing more than to feel as loved as all others. She hurt him, she regretted it.

As she stepped up to his cabin, she shook with fear. She knocked and it opened.

"L-Leo" she whispered. She saw tears form in his eyes.

"Yes?" he asked, he couldn't meet her eyes.

"I am sorry, I have never felt regret, well not in this way. I hurt you."

"Yes you did" she didn't expect such words to exit from such a pure mouth. "You hurt me every time you'd stare at another boy or refused me, so you could run off with a pack of cowardly girls, there all cowards! Afraid of their own fate, but I am not afraid of mine. You are choice Thalia, not fate" he whispered the last part.

"I do not understand" she said, her eyes searching for a look on his face that would explain.

"See, people, they look at someone's face, and they tell there selves 'she's the one' in the end it doesn't work out because, it's just a pretty face, he didn't have to love her, he didn't actually need her. I don't actually need you. If it were fate, love would take time to evolve between them! You are CHOICE Thalia Grace, not fate." then the door slammed on her face.

_A rose that never grew_

_never weeded, never bloomed._

_A flower that needed tending_

_but only was neglected_

_turned out to be the best of them all._

_The rose that never grew stood threw the wind and rain, it had a coat of armor_

_because he waited till his time_

_the rose that never grew_

_lived to be the last of his kind._

The rose that never grew-Sophie Rene

"PLEASE LEO!" she pleaded. She had quit the hunters for him. He just shook his head.

"Stop"

"I quit the hunters for you!" she shouted. He chuckled sadly.

"Your just fooling yourself! Your one of those people who needs people to like them, its your pride talking, Grace" he told her. She was taken back by this.

_Pride, power, preferred... _she wanted power... she realized that. with her pride and her power of authority always made her the preferred.

"I'm sorry Leo, I-I-we can still be friends." she searched his eyes for a yes.

"No, it would keep reminding me of what I once wanted" he whispered. "I read something once...about people who need encouragement but it was never recieved, about people who wait and wait for the 'yes' that could change there lives but all was heard was 'no. about people who have wished, and prayed, and worked themselves to death only to have it go to waste. The last line made me saddest Thalia Grace, do you want to know why?" he was calm as he asked her this. She nodded. "Because it reminded me of myself: 'whose 11:11 wish wasted upon someone who will never care'"

"I cant be your friend with out you" she said.

"Well I can hate you without your permission. Life sucks for those who never had it. No more happy thoughts, Thalia, no more happy thoughts" he then walked away from the crying girl.

She didn't cry because her feelings had been hurt, it was because he was right. She was a power freak, trying to boost her own ego with fake love and friendships she had broken so much, they barely stood. She was not who she thought she was. And she knew it.

He wanted to say yes, but he knew it wouldn't do anything, but make her feel better than she should. He knew that saying yes meant boosting her ego even farther across the average line. He knew saying yes was only going to hurt him more.

_When all time has run out and all petals have fallen_

_there is always hope for the ones who've been crawling_

_for the ones who stood tall one day will fall_

_and those who were scared, now don't feel small- _Sophie Rene

**Because there is love, and there is hate**

**and in between is power**

**In one day you can open a gate**

**to all of those who cower.-Sophie Rene**

**Review, I think this will be a giant story full of small sad and depressing one-shots of hopeless PJO relationships**


End file.
